Firefly VS Heat Wave
Firefly VS Heat Wave is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description DC's greatest arsonists go head to head. It's Firefly VS Heat Wave. Who will bathe in the glorious flames of victory? Interlude Wiz: Parents have often told their children not to play with fire. Boomstick: That wasn't the case for these two! Wiz: Firefly, the flying arsonist. Boomstick: And Heat Wave, the pyro of Central City. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Firefly Wiz: Garfield Ly- Boomstick: Garfield! Like, the cat? Wiz: No! Anyway, as a child Garfield Lynns was moved from foster home to foster home due to his dangerous obsession with fire. He carried his obsession with fire into adulthood and became a pyrotechnics expert working in the movies. Boomstick: Well, that fell through and he sunk into the vicious underworld of Gotham City, so he became the Firefly. At first for profit, and then for pleasure. Wiz: His first crime was a simple bank robbery, but he was captured by the Batman. Boomstick: Why would you rob a bank in Gotham City!? You know Batman is going to whip your ass! Wiz: He then turned to arson as he believed he could see visions in the flames. Boomstick: Hey Wiz, if you get close enough to my lighter I can see a vision of you burning your eyebrows off. Wiz: Firefly suffers from severe pyromania, a disorder where the victim obsessively starts fires, and thus he uses fire bases weaponry. Boomstick: Firefly uses a badass flamethrower that can also shoot napalm. This dude is my kinda guy! Fire fire, burn burn! Wiz: Firefly is not just limited to flamethrowers though, he also uses a grenade launcher and a flaming sword. Boomstick: He also has a fucking jetpack! Holy shit! Wiz: Firefly uses a fire retardant battlesuit with a jetpack on the back and wings he can use to ride up drafts from fires. However this suit also brings many weaknesses. The jetpack can be jammed causing him to fall out of the sky. It is also heavy causing him to move slowly while on the ground. Boomstick: His severe pyromania is also a huge disadvantage. After he starts a fire he just stares at it like an idiot and makes no attempt to get to safety. This caused him to get severe burns on over 90% of his body. What a dumb ass! Wiz: Despite these weaknesses he has held his own against Batman time and time again and nearly defeated him at one point. Boomstick: And that's something most villains dream of doing. Wiz: He may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but he is one of the most dangerous and unpredictable criminals in Gotham City. Firefly: " I'll make your skin crackle and BURN!" Heat Wave Wiz: As a child Mick Rory was obsessed with fire. Boomstick: So he thought it would be a great fucking idea if he BURNED HIS HOUSE DOWN. If that's not a sign your child has problems then I don't know what is. Wiz: Well his parents couldn't do anything about it because they died in the fire. Mick was then sent to live with his uncle. Boomstick: Where he locked a kid inside and burned that house down as well. I'm sensing a common trend here, Wiz. Wiz: He then ran away and worked in a circus as a fire eater. Boomstick: Lemme guess, he burned down the circus. Wiz: Yep. That's pyromania for you. Boomstick: Jesus, how many more places does this guy burn down!? Wiz: A lot more. He was then inspired to become a villain by The Rouges, a group of the best villains Central City had to offer. Donning a fire retardant suit he became Heat Wave and joined the Rouges early in his career. Boomstick: Heat Wave wields a gun sized flamethrower which would be very convenient for me to use on some unwanted hosts. Wiz: He also has a tube on his arm that shoots fire extinguishing materials. Boomstick: If you're starting fires why would you want to put them out? Wiz: Heat Wave has gone up against the The Flash many times and even killed him at one point. Boomstick: With the help of Inertia. Wiz: He has also gone up against Captain Cold and held his ground. Boomstick: AND he was accepted into the Rouges almost instantly. Something some of DC's greatest villains couldn't pull off. Heat Wave: "Most people think the hottest part of the flame is the white part, they're wrong." Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Candidates for deletion